Triple Trouble
by sickchild
Summary: Tony and Abby decided to spy on Ziva conversation with her mystery guy in the elevator. Little did they know that they will gain more than they bargain for.


Author's Note: This is my first NCIS fanfiction, I hope you will like it. Set after Dead Man Walking (Season 4 Episode 16) and Lt Roy Sanders did not die.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters in it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva stepped out of the elevator and walked to her desk. She sat down and think of how long today is going to be. There are going to be a ball tonight and she's going undercover with Tony posing as Commander George Wilson and Catherine Manning to find out who's targeting on their life. Few days ago Commander George Wilson came to NCIS saying that someone is targeting him and might use his girlfriend (Catherine) to get to him. Gibbs put them into custody protection and after knowing that the person who's targeting them does not know how they look like, Gibbs asked Ziva and Tony to pose as them and go to the ball.

Getting ready for her assignment Ziva changed her attire for tonight and went to Abby's lab to be equipped with camera and microphone. Ziva saw Tony talking to Abby on how excited he is about tonight. Abby jumped happily at the sight of Ziva wearing that stunning dress while Tony can't stop himself from looking at her. Ziva is wearing a full length satin dress in red color, with gathering on the bust while leaving her back bare and a long slit up to mid thigh on the left leg. Ziva is flattered that Tony find her attractive and sexy.

"Wow Ziva! You look beautiful! Can you turn around? And Tony, close your mouth, you're drooling!" Ziva laughed after hearing what Abby said and turned around as per her request.

"Ooo, someone got lucky last night."

"Oh! Tony got a date last night? I do not know that."

"I did? How come I don't know?"

"Not Tony, Ziva! You! You got lucky last night. Gosh!"

"How did you know, Abby?! I did not tell anyone. Wait... Did you follow me Tony!?

"WHAT! That's absur-" before Tony could finish his sentence, Abby cuts in.

"Because Ziva, there's hickeys on your back! Duh..."

"Hickey? A love-bite!? A broch! **(1)** Ooh, he is so dead! I told him not to leave one!" yelled Ziva picking up her cellphone to make a call.

"Hey, who's the lucky guy?" asked Tony. Ziva shot him a death glare and stormed out of the lab for some privacy.

"Lucky it's not me. Whoever that guy is, I wish him luck. I'm sure he will need it, A LOT!"

'Ding'

Tony heard the elevator sound and suddenly he got the idea on prying on his partners' personal life.

"Abby, I'll treat you a week supply of Caf-Pow if you hack the elevator camera."

"Tony! I can't believe you! Make it 2 and you got yourself a deal." said Abby with a mischievous grin.

"Done! I'll get the popcorn while you hack in"

Abby start to do tricks with her magic fingers and finally she's able to hack into the camera. She displays it on the plasma.

"Tony, it's going to start. Hurry up!" Tony ran to her with popcorn on his right hand and Caf-Pow on his left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva hit the emergency switch and wait for someone to answer her call.

"Hi Ziva, what makes you call?"

"What makes me call!? Oohh, you got nerve to ask me after what you have done to me, Roy!"

Roy!? As in Lt Roy Sanders the dead man walking?! Tony and Abby can't believe it. How long have they been together and how come Ziva never told them.

"Calm down Ziva. Take a breath and tell me what I've done to make you so angry."

"Calm down!? How can I calm down when I just found out that YOU left a mark on my back when I asked you not to! You say you would not and I just know about it today thanks to Abby!"

"Ziva..."

"And I even told you that I have a ball to attend tonight and specifically told you not to leave a mark! Have you not been listening to me!?"

"Ziva, calm down and please listen to what I have to say. I heard what you told me and I know you're going to get mad at me but I tried. I tried so hard not to leave my marks on you but you are so beautiful and sexy in that dress that I can't restrain myself! The thoughts of letting someone see you in that dress and being your partner for one night just make my blood boil! I got jealous and I'm sorry."

Ziva calmed down. After hearing his explanation she no longer felt angry, he makes her heart skipped a beat and makes her fall in love with him all over again.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ziva. You're so beautiful and sexy and I got jealous. I'm not willing to share you with anyone else. I'm sorry for not listening to you and for making you angry. How can I make it up to you?"

Ziva let out a small laugh. She knows that Roy really meant what he said and she knows he's worried that she's not going to forgive him.

"I forgive you and I do believe that you owe me a dinner, yes?"

"Anything for the lady. I'll make it up to you, Ziva." said Roy, relieved.

"Shalom Roy."

" Ani O'hev O'Tach **(2)**, Ziva."

"And I love you too Roy." She smiled and hanged up the phone.

Shocked, Abby and Tony jaws dropped. They could not believe their eyes and ears. How did Roy survived the 'storm' and did Ziva just said I love you? Still shocked with what they have just witnessed, they didn't realize that Ziva is back at Abby's lab and noticed that they have been spying on her.

"Do you enjoy the drama?" Ziva asked in a menacing voice, the tone is her voice indicating that she is not very happy with their little project. Tony and Abby turned around and gulped when they saw Ziva standing at the door.

Uh-oh, BIG trouble heading their way. Abby closed her eyes, trying very hard to send her thoughts to Gibbs. _'Gibbs, help me! Gibbs? Gibbs!!'_

"I take it you like the drama, yes?" said Ziva with an evil grin while closing the door.

**-The End-**

**A/N:** Uh-oh, BIG trouble. Wish them luck guys. I leave the ending to your creative imagination.

**(1): **A broch! = Oh hell! Damn it!

**(2):** Ani O'hev O'Tach = I love you.

**Triple trouble:**

First trouble - Roy for leaving the mark.

Second trouble - Tony and Abby for getting caught by Ziva.

Third trouble - Abby for listening to Tony's idea and giving in to Caf-Pow bribe.


End file.
